1. Technical Field
The present invention pertains to the field of lighting equipment, and in particular for lighting equipment mounted to a vehicle.
2. Problem Solved by the Invention
Lights provided as standard with some military vehicles, and in particular the HMMWV (High Mobility Multipurpose Wheeled Vehicle), are of relatively low intensity and typically provide illumination in only the visible spectrum. In addition, they are intended to be used in a non-flashing mode when the vehicle is in operation.
In many circumstances, it is advantageous for a vehicle, and especially a military vehicle such as the HMMWV, and especially in combat operations, to provide illumination of greater intensity than comes standard. It is also advantageous to provide illumination in the infrared. Finally, for some applications, flashing lights of various colors are useful.
What is therefore needed is a way to upfit such vehicles with such non-standard lighting.